It may be desirable to present additional content with video content during playback. Encoding the additional content into the video content may result in inflexible/undesirable viewing experience. For example, video content may include a spherical view of a scene and encoding the additional content to a particular visual extent of the video content (e.g., statically drawing an image into a portion of the spherical image space of spherical video content) may result in the additional content not being viewed by users during playback (e.g., based on the viewing windows not including the additional content, based on the users' gaze not being directed towards the additional content).